Demons
Demons are creatures of pure evil, destruction and chaos residing in the Void, which is also known as Azazot. Myths tell they are creations of Zoot, the enemy of gods. Demons can breach into the mortal realm through rifts in time and space, which can also be created by a powerful mage. In ancient times, a tome called Pandemonicon was written to those wishing to control demons, but the book itself became corrupt by demonic powers and thus it became highly risky to use it. Entire kingdoms (such as Mercution and Azzurat) got eradicated because they thought they could use the powers of the demons to their benefit. The most powerful demons are known as Archdemons, though depending on the circumstances certain powerful demons can, when equipped with their favored relics, rival them in sheer strength. Many of these "Greater Demons" were sealed away or banished in ancient times, but their influence can still be felt through the relics they left behind. Demon is also an enemy type that is weak to light and impervious against darkness. Demons are not susceptible to be raised as undead by a Necromancer or tamed by a Sylvan Ranger. Known Demons *Agares the Bloody *Aim the Conqueror *Aka Mana *Allocer the Doom Serpent *Amduscias, the Demon of Thunder *Amon, the Demon Tyrant *Amy, the Frigid Succubus *Andras, the Lance of Wrath *Andrealphus the Wise *Andromalius, the Flesh Demon *Angra Mana *Arachnophobia *Archdemons: **Abraxas **Ahriman **Leviathan **Marilith **Mephisto **Naamah **Rosier *Arioch *Asmodeus, the Demon Prince of Ill Prophecy *Astaroth the Torturer *Aureole, the Solar Demon *Azi Mana *Baal the Transmuter *Balam the Berserk *Bananasty *Barbatos the Archon *Bathin the Demolisher *Beleth, the Evil Emperor *Belial, the Demon of Pestilence *Berith the Warmonger *Bifrons the Firestarter *Boggart *Botis, the Scorpion's Tail *Buer the Farseer *Bune, the Heiress of Helvetia *Cacophonia, the Personification of Bad Music *Camio, the Feathered Death *Cerberus *Cherrible *Cimeries, the Bull Demon *Crocell, the Arioch Chieftain *Dantalion, the Black Mage *Darkstalker *Decarabia, the Daughter of Naamah *"Demon Face" *"Demon King of Chaos" *Demon Ray *Dreadfully Fried Chicken *"Eight-armed" *Eligor, the Demon Ex Machina *Evil Turkey *Farfarello *Focalor, the Demon of Apathy *Foras the Shredder *Forculus the Demon Door *Forneus the Monstrous *Furcas, the Disgraced Shogun *Furfur, the Inevitable Lightning *Gaap of the Oceanic Depths *Glasya-Labolas, the Demon of Primal Fears *Gusion, the Child Snatcher *Gremory the Virago *Haagenti the Facetious *Halphas the Gargoyle General *Haures the Reaver *Horrapple *Ipos the Flayer *Leraje, the Demon Ranger *"Knife-wielding Demon" *Malphas, the Blinder of Eyes *Marax the Trickster *Marbas the Provoker *Marchosias the Impaler *Meridia Yavarr *Monster-behind-the-Curtains *Monster-in-the-Closet *Monster-under-the-Bed *Murmux the Gigas *Mushroomhead *Naberius the Three-Headed *Night Mare *Nocturnal, Greater Demon of the Night *Orobas, the Steed of Doom *Oriax the Manipulator *Ose the Predator *Paimon the Puppet Master *Phantasmagor, the Demon of Disfiguration *Phenex, the Fallen Firebird *Poltergeist *Purson the Unseen *Raum the Shadewalker *Reaper *"Red-haired Demon" *Ronove the Undertaker *Rusalka *Sabnock, the Demon of Hunger *Saga, the Storytelling Demon *Sallos, the Corrupt Judge *Samigina, the She-Demon of Frostbites *Sand Devil *Scarecrow *Scorpiodemon *Seere, the Dark Lord *Semyaza the Sycophant *Shax the Avenger *Sitri the Enchantress *Stolas the Mentor *Succubus *Sybaris *The Nanny *Uvall, the Demon of Drought *Valefor, the Burning Shame *Vapula the Wailer *Vassago, the Virus Demon *Vepar, the Demon of Drowning *Vine the Entangled *Volac, the Ominous Wind *Walking Wiener *Wyrd Wyrm *Zagan the Cleaver *Zed the Bed *Zepar, the Knight of the Last Dawn Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Races